toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
King Ouroboros
King Ouroboros(キング ・ ウロボロス Kingu Uroborosu) Is a powerful beast from the Gourmet World, said to reside in the desert section of the Underground Forest said to live near the incredible ingredient, Heat Planet. It is said that this beast is considered to be one of the few beasts that have the capability of fighting one of the Eight Kings, something not many are capable of achieving. Appearance The King Ouroboros is a humanoid-snake figure that is mostly garish greens in texture, with thick, scaly humanoid arms and legs—managing to stand on its own two feet; though, when in movement, it runs on all fours to reach a maximum speed. Its fleshy underbelly is a pale yellow colour, and it has a long, dark green tail which is mainly used for crushing objects. The head is mainly fashioned in the manner of a king cobra, with leering crimson eyes—but without a doubt, the most disturbing thing about the King Ouroboros is the fact that it has a humanoid face instead of a proper mouth. The female Ouroboros, commonly called the Queen Ouroboros, are of a similar color to the males, but often seen to be a bit more smaller with more feminine features of their bodies. During the mating season, the female's biology changes as their humanoid breasts slowly begin to grow much bigger, allowing them to attract mates with their dancing. This similar approach is something they also often do to mesmerize their prey into being hypnotized before being devoured by the females. It has been shown that although they have tails, most times they often walk on their legs like a normal person, but they have been seen to be able to withdraw their legs and hands to slither around like a normal snake. Behavior Like most snakes, the King Ouroboros are known for their sneaky and cunning attitude, often lying in wait as they blend into their surroundings before striking an enemy down. In most situations, the Ouroboros will often be calm and collective, simply enjoying the radiating heat of the Heat Planet, gaining the warmth for their sunlight. When an enemy of any kind approches, most Ouroboros begin to emit a powerful rattling, similar to that of a rattlesnake, only using their entire body as a warning to make sure that their enemy stays away from them, and that they will use deadly force if need be. Although males are considered to be the most calm of the species, females can become quite aggressive when they need to be, especially with the protection of their eggs, resulting in the females being the strongest, and most dangerious when it comes to the Ouroboros. Habitat Like most coldblooded reptiles, King Ouroboros's are known for needing extremely hot temperatures in order to survive, which is one of the main reasons why most live near the intense heat of the Heat Planet Fruit, to gather the immense heat into their bodies. It has also been seen that when it comes to night time, the Ouroboros retreat to their caves, which has bedrock that continuously absorbs heat of the ingredient, allowing the caves to stay warm for the snakes sleeping to continue. Power & Abilities Camouflage: Like most snakes, the King Ouroboros are capable of blending into the surroundings that they are part of, hiding away in plain sight to be able to attack a prey undetected. However, unlike normal snakes, King Ouroboros have the capability of changing their entire cell color to fit on any place or area of other lands, resulting in them being able to hide in infinite places. However, due to their natural coldblooded bodies, they are unable to stay in areas of the Underground Forest with lower temperatures for long without falling victim to the cold's slowing down their blood, causing them to fall into hibernation to avoid being frozen. Poisonous Venom: Like many great snakes, the King Ouroboros is said to be one of many dangerous creatures in the Gourmet World with the capability of producing large and extremely dangerous amount of poisons through it's fangs and entire body. The poison is very powerful, and is said to easily kill off anyone that comes into contact with it, showing it's dangerous properties that it possesses. It is also said that it's very meat is coated in the very poison it possesses, making it very dangerous to consume for both creatures and Bishokuya. Immense Strength: Most King Ouroboros are known for their jaw-breaking fists, which they have been shown to often train since they first are born. It has also been seen that since the jaws of the Ouroboros are muscle, they are able to bite down on anything with extreme force that it can often snap anything that they get their hands on in two. The higher Capture Level one is, the more powerful the strength is, making it clear how this species is a match for any of the Eight Kings. Appetite Energy: Like many beasts that reside in the Gourmet World, the King Ourboros is able to manipulate the Appetite Energy that lies inside of it's own cells, concentrating them within their heads as the scales and markings on the back glow. Once the energy is stored, the Ouroboros fire a powerful concentrated blast said to be as powerful as a sonic jet engine back-draft, and can blow down almost everything that is in it's path. It has been seen to be able to shoot out multiple impact shots that can break down the object that it hits, multiplying the attacks power one shot after another to hit the entire opponent's body. As Food In terms of actual consumption, the meat of the King Ouroboros is said to be very poisonous to the touch and due to it's very acidic venom, would most likely kill the person that tried to eat the meat of it in mere seconds. However, the actual edible thing from this creature is after it sheds it's own skin, creating a perfect solid cast of itself as it is said to be meaty itself, often being compared to very tender steak or the meat of lamb itself. In some cases, the old skin of males are considered to have much more mature meat with tasty flavoring while the female skin is said to be the most delectable and much better filling, similar to eating liver or the ribs of a cow. Special Preparation Ingredient Due to the skin's unique texture and density, simple cutting a piece from it and throwing it on a grill to cook, it would immediately cause the oversaltiness of the skin, and make it inedible to eat. To properly cook it, one must cut off an even size without using too much force, else disturb the density of the skin, and cause it to break down and crumble to dust. Afterwords, the chef must put the piece into a steamer with the water needing to boil at 212 degrees Fahrenheit to cause the steam to surface, gradually cooking it to take the crunch out of dry skin, and offset the excess body salt along with it. Once done, depending on how a person prepared it before steaming it, the meat is shown to have changed from a more solid base to a very tender construct after it is taken out, allowing much more of the nutrients inside of it from the steaming and from how much was collected from the beast before it shed it skins, to enter the body and rejuvenating cells. Trivia *Here is the statistics of the King Ouroboros: Category:Phantom Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Gourmet World Category:Ingredient Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Reptile Beast Category:Original Ingredient Category:Super-Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Phantom's bestiary Category:Area 7